Closer To Fine
by Maggsie
Summary: Who knew Emily Prentiss could be so damn stubborn! Emily/JJ, don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds...that only occurs in my dreams!

This could be the last one shot I write in a while, as I have run out of ideas. But while I try and think of some I will carry on with my other stories!

Huge thank you to my kick ass beta **DarkBard0**! Not just for her beta skills but her support too :)

On with the story!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I'm not sick!"

Emily stated as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching her wife scurry around the bedroom, rushing to get ready. They had forgotten to set the alarm the night before, and it was only because of JJ waking up when Henry had cried that they had stirred. Emily had quickly gotten ready, and now she was waiting for the blonde. For some odd reason, it took JJ a lot longer to get ready than it did Emily. The press liaison poked her head out of the bathroom to look at her wife.

"Well, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, you look like shit!"

JJ said with a hint of laughter in her voice, as she went back into the bathroom. Emily sighed, and lay back on the bed. She could hear Henry gurgling to the Nanny they had hired in the next room, and she felt a smile cross her face. They weren't too keen at first leaving him with someone they didn't know, but neither her own parents nor JJ's lived close enough to look after him. Plus she came highly recommended from friends. Frowning, she remembered what JJ had just said.

"Well thanks a lot, I love you too!"

Emily sat back as JJ walked out of the bedroom laughing. The brunette turned to look at her wife, an eyebrow raised but it just made JJ laugh even harder. Emily had woken up with a headache, that was all, and JJ had been acting like it was something. The profiler would think she would know, if she were sick!

"If you're not sick, it means I can do this."

JJ walked forward seductively and straddled her wife's thighs, her hands going to Emily's hair as she captured her lips with her own. A moan came out of the profiler's lips, as JJ deepened the kiss granting access when Emily's tongue slipped past her lips. The kiss was slow, but passionate and when they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. Resting her forehead against Emily's, JJ pecked the brunette's nose.

"We'll finish this tonight."

JJ whispered, and Emily nodded obediently. There was no way she was going to miss that. She would race through her paperwork if she had to! As the blonde started to move off of her, Emily grabbed her hips and pulled her in for another kiss, not quite as deep as the one before.

"Baby, we have to get to work."

The blonde said against Emily's lips, and the brunette groaned. There were just some days she really didn't want to go to work, this was one of them! This time Emily let JJ get off her lap, and as they grabbed up their stuff, the profiler followed JJ out of the room. They stopped on their way out, giving Henry a kiss as they left, for which they got a gurgle in response.

They talked animatedly, about Henry and work as they drove to Quantico. As always Emily was the one driving, she couldn't risk her car getting hurt! Twenty minutes later found them walking into the BAU bullpen, and as Emily looked up at the clock; she saw that they had made it just in time. They may have even had enough time to have had another kiss!

The brunette watched JJ walk down the hall to her office, and she silently groaned as JJ wiggled her ass while walking, as she knew Emily was watching as she could feel brown eyes on herself. The blonde smiled to herself as she stepped into her office, and Emily kept watching until she disappeared. Silently cursing work, she sat down at her desk, and looked up when she felt two pairs of eyes looking at her belonging to Reid and Morgan.

"Girl, you don't look so hot."

Her best friend stated, and she frowned at him which made him put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

Emily brought her hand up to her forehead, gently massaging to try and get the headache that was there to go away. She just hoped they wouldn't be called away on a case. Her head was banging, and she just wanted to get stuck in to her paperwork, so it was out the way and she'd be able to go home and carry on this morning. After all, sex had been somewhat limited since Henry had made an appearance. Either they were too tired or Henry was up fussing, but Emily wasn't going to complain because when it did happen it was out of this world.

"I'm not sick!"

The brunette stated again getting a little annoyed that people thought she was sick, when all she had was a headache. She was starting to think she should have put more blusher on this morning. She was a pale person anyway; it didn't mean she was sick.

"I've just got a headache that's all."

She said softly, as Morgan kept looking at her intently. She turned away from his gaze to look at Reid, who looked like he was dying to say something. Wanting to put him out of his misery, she sighed softly.

"Spit it out, Reid."

"Well, 27% of all headaches tend to go on and be flu, and of that..."

"Okay, that's enough. How many times do I have to tell you, I am _not _sick?"

Emily watched as Reid gulped and turned back to Morgan who had returned to his paperwork. Glad that it had been cleared up, she went to start her dreaded paperwork. Maybe she could find a way to sneak some to Reid, when he wasn't looking.

An hour later, she heard the loud voice of their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia and she quickly put her arms on the desk and rested her head again them. Her headache was getting worse and if Garcia knew that, there would be no way she would leave her alone. She just hoped her cheeks had grown some colour in the past hour. Looking up, she saw Garcia walking towards her, and gulped when the quirky blonde raced towards her.

"Peaches, are you okay? You look terrible!"

Garcia exclaimed, as she started to fuss over the brunette, stroking her hair and looking over Emily to make sure she was alright. The profiler just let her, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the blonde fussing over her.

"I'm fine, and why does everyone keep saying I look terrible? I always look like this."

The quirky tech scoffed and Emily almost folded under her stare. Okay, so maybe she didn't feel all that great, but it was only a headache. A couple of painkillers and she would be as right as rain in no time. She just wished people would stop asking if she was okay, she would tell them if she wasn't.

"Okay, so maybe I don't always look like this, but it's only a headache, I swear."

Garcia looked at her questioningly, before nodding. If she got worse though, she was going to make sure Emily the strange and great went home, even if she had to go through Hotch to do it.

"If you say so. Well why don't I, the Goddess of All Knowledge, go and get you some painkillers?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh, the quirky tech always made her feel that little bit better and this time was no different. Even though Garcia was JJ's best friend and they were like sisters, herself and Garcia also had a special bond. Emily would trust her with her life, and she was always up for a night out especially when it included her hunk of melting chocolate!

"Okay, you win. I'll have some painkillers."

The brunette could have sworn Garcia was about to do a happy dance.

"You should know by now I always win, my Princess!"

Emily laughed again, as Garcia went to grab her some. Before she returned though, Emily heard the voice of her boss calling her from upstairs.

"Prentiss, can you come to my office?"

The profiler groaned loudly, and frowned when looked at Morgan and Reid who suddenly had huge grins on their faces. Tempted to poke her tongue out at them, though she didn't, she stood up and walked up the stairs to Hotch's office. Knocking gently on the doorframe, she walked in and Hotch looked up from whatever paperwork he was doing. Putting his pen down, he motioned for Emily to take a seat and she did just that.

"I want you to go home, you really don't look good."

"Sir, I'm not sick!"

"I want you to go home, and take the next couple of days off and recuperate. I'll make sure JJ gets home later."

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of this, she nodded at him before standing up and walking out of his office and back down the stairs to her desk. She packed up a few of her things as Morgan and Reid watched her, and quirked an eyebrow at them.

"I'm not sick!"

She stated loudly, before storming out of the bullpen to go home.

X X X

JJ walked into the house she shared with Emily, intent on one thing; having sex with her wife. She was told by Hotch that she had been sent home because she didn't look too good. JJ hadn't seen her all day, and Emily had told her she wasn't sick, so sex was what they were going to have. Dropping her bag to the floor, she listened out for noise but couldn't hear anything. Frowning, she walked to Henry's room, quietly opening the door and as she did she smiled, when she saw Henry fast asleep in his crib. Emily must have put him down and released the Nanny from her duties for the towards it, she bent over the bars and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, whispering goodnight. Softly, running her fingers through his wispy blonde hair she kissed once more before walking out.

Not sure where Emily was, she opened the next door she came to; their bedroom. She had wanted Emily all day, especially after their kiss that very same morning. JJ had been thinking about touching her, and kissing her throughout her paperwork, and now she couldn't wait any longer to make thoughts a reality.

Opening their door, she quirked an eyebrow when she walked in, as she found Emily asleep, wrapped up under the covers. JJ looked down at her watch to see that it was only 8'o clock. She had had to stay behind to finish some paperwork, and Hotch had given her a lift home otherwise she would have been home a lot sooner. The blonde questioned whether she should wake the sleeping brunette, and going for it she stepped forward and slipped on to the bed, next to her wife.

JJ was as horny as hell, which is why she reached her hand up, and caressed it down Emily's arm which was hanging over the covers. She smiled when her wife started to stir, and she kept caressing as the brunette came to.

Waking up, though not fully, Emily turned over to face her wife and smiled but gulped when her eyes met the almost black eyes of JJ. She knew what that look meant and as the blonde leaned down for a kiss, Emily turned her head at the last minute so JJ got her cheek. The blonde drew back, a questioning look spreading across her face.

"JJ, we can't. I'm sick."

Feeling her eyes getting heavy, she turned back over, and immediately drifted back off to sleep. She missed the loud groan coming from JJ, and the moment when the blonde put a pillow over her face and screamed into it; completely frustrated in more ways than one.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I am guessing the more reviews I get, the quicker it will get my muse going! Why don't you try it and see? Review!**


End file.
